


Weird Human

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Sam, Blow Jobs, Cute Castiel, Dirty Talk, Fairy Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spells & Enchantments, dark sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a faerie and guardian of Northridge Forest. He has always been afraid of how cruel humans are in his forest. But a giant human has been visiting the forest and been kind to the creatures. Castiel becomes infatuated and decides he will present himself to this giant. He is certain that this will be a death sentence. To his surprise, he discovers the man is incapable of hurting him. But very capable of making him a writhing wet mess.<br/>Lots of tender cute moments with sprinkles of Cas' dark sexual thoughts.</p><p>Prompt fill for <a href="http://www.crankystiel.tumblr.com">crankystiel</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Human

 

Castiel’s iridescent black faerie wings fluttered quietly as he hovered over the lumberjack. He was just about to curse the  nest tree killer when he heard the man speak in a soft voice, “Hey, there, baby birds. Ah, and momma bird too!”

A little of Cas’ bias towards the lumberjack melted when he saw the man offer some mealworms to the family of warblers. He was very suspicious of this man who walked around his forest with an axe. He was waiting for the man to swing at his precious trees but instead, the man just collected fallen limbs.

Castiel had made sure to stay hidden from the man’s view. Humans were tall and scary to Cas. They were loud, smelly, and everything wrong. But sometimes they made him like them. Like this man. Four full moons since the man’s first walk in the forest, Cas would wake up sticky and needy for the human’s touch. He hated it at first. Hated how the trees and bushes got gentle caresses and hellos instead of him. Once he realized he needed to get the man to see him first, the hate subsided.

Fear took its place in Castiel’s little heart. He knew for a fact that humans were malicious creatures at the core. He could imagine large long fingers tug at his gossamer wings too easily. Even the thought of being entered by the human came with the image of being impaled by an oak. Castiel’s mind became a mess of terrifyingly arousing images and words. Too soon he was ready to be the man’s fuck hole. He had even picked up a small branch the man dropped to shape into a phallus for himself.

By the fifth full moon, Castiel needed the man. Needed to know what name to saw as his little cock twitched in orgasm. He bathed himself in his favorite little stream and put on his favorite clothes to enhance his wide blue eyes and black wings. He licked his lips with his forked tongue. He hoped he was delectable enough for the man. He waited by the entrance of the forest where the man parked his strangely still beast. He heard the scary roar of the beast before it appeared on the road. He held his ground but his wings fluttered nervously.

 

Samuel was in love with Northridge Forest. It was a perfect place to collect wood for his sculptures as well as strolling around. He heard faeries lived there and not the nice ones. But so far he had yet to see one despite visiting for months. He just figured it was urban legends to keep loggers away. He grabbed his little axe and got out of the truck. It had rained the night before and smelled of rich earth. He grabbed the little sign he painted to post on the fence from the truck bed. He had spent a week fussing over the design and settled on a woodland path with bold blue script of Northridge Forest. After using the back of the axe blade as a hammer, he admired his work.

That’s when he saw the beautiful creature. After a minute of staring, he realized it must be a faerie. It had hypnotic blue eyes, fluttering black dragonfly wings, pale skin under a sheer white tunic lined with blue gems and a black loincloth, and messy clean black hair. He wanted to paint it. Wanted so badly to watch it fly around the forest and be itself. He swallowed nervously realizing he was sweating, unshaven for weeks, and unbathed for a few days. He must look like a monster to this gorgeous being.

“H-hi. I, uh, I mean no harm. I come in peace?” Sam smiled as reassuringly as he could. The faerie looked at him sharply for a moment before stepping closer cautiously. Sam made an effort to not move. He was in awe at how graceful the faerie floated towards him.

The faerie hovered to look at Sam in the eyes and he could see little sharp teeth as the creature spoke in a deep accented voice, “What is your name, human?”

“I am Sam. Are you a faerie?” he asked breathlessly.

“I am, Sam,” the faerie licked his lip with a tiny forked tongue. Sam blushed harder feeling himself blush.

“What is your name, Faerie?” Sam asked with a little more confidence in his voice despite his reddened face.

“I am Castiel. Why have you been in this forest, Sam?”

Sam mumbled, “I’m a sculptor. I like making statues and sometimes I paint too.”

The faerie looked annoyed for a moment before leaning closer to Sam. He felt intimidated despite being at least two feet taller than the faerie. Castiel’s voice sound eerily seductive, “Sam, what do you think of me?”

Sam felt a weird chill and words came out of his mouth before his brain could filter, “You’re beautiful, Castiel. I want to watch you for years. Could I paint you?”

Castiel’s voice sounded like syrup, “Yes, take me home, Sam. Treat me like you would a maiden.”

Sam didn’t understand fully why he pulled the faerie to his chest and left his axe by the forest entrance. He carried the ever staring Castiel to his truck. He tried to carefully buckle him but was afraid of harming the black wings. So he instead focused on driving carefully as possible. The faerie looked frightened by the engine starting. Sam laid a hand over the closest thigh and rubbed it reassuringly. That got a few huffs from the faerie but he didn’t object the touch. It took them ten minutes to get to his cottage. Castiel spent the trip staring at Sam or staring out of the window. Sam carefully pulled Castiel out of the truck after unlocking the front door.

Once they were in his bedroom, he laid down the faerie and couldn’t help moaning at how it looked like a mix of an angel and demon. He swallowed nervously feeling disgusting compared to the pure creature, “I’m going to go clean up. You can look around. Um, I have TV. No cable, but the local channels are pretty good. Uh, yeah.”

Castiel looked at him like he was stupid or something. He blushed and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he got to a documentary about the Siberian tundra. He smiled at Castiel before ducking into the bathroom with clean clothes.

 

Castiel was beyond pissed and confused. But that was quickly forgotten as the magical screen showed him a beautiful snowy land with furry deer taking care of their young. He stared at the screen in awe as a handsome human’s voice rambled on.

His anger and confusion came back when weird scribbles flashed on the screen. It was over. That land seemed to be lost to him. He grabbed the weird block Sam held to turn on the screen. He pressed the buttons and the “TeeVee” did things. Sometimes it would go black but if you pressed that red button, it would pop back into life. Sometimes it showed human ladies dancing in weird clothes, two humans yelling at each other, or just one human staring at Cas talking about something he couldn’t understand. He got bored quickly and wondered where Sam was. The man said he needed to get clean. Castiel was confused. Why get clean before getting covered by the mess of Castiel? He took a few deep breaths to try to get that image to fade from his mind.

Sam was a weird human. He hadn’t hurt Castiel. He didn’t bind him in that loud beast, even. But that doesn’t mean he will be gentle with Castiel forever. And Castiel really hoped he wouldn’t . Seeing those snow cats fight and dominate the other made Castiel wish Sam would do that to him in a few minutes. His wings fluttered as his body became flushed with arousal. He knew he was going to get hurt from this but he wanted it. He wanted it to hurt good.

 

Sam was wiping off his quickly shaved cheeks when he walked into the bedroom. He froze at the sight of Castiel’s sharp little teeth biting his little fingers as his other hand was trying to force the remote into his ass.

“Don’t! Oh my God! Don’t do that, Castiel!” He ran over to the faerie and pulled the remote away from the creature. He tried to ignore his cock twitching at seeing how open and glistening the faerie’s stretched hole looked. “Castiel, that was very bad. Why would you do that?”

“I want it to hurt good!” Castiel’s voice sounded tiny and weak but the next sentence was in the same voice Sam heard at the forest, “Take me like you would a maiden! Make it hurt good, Sam!”

Sam felt fire burn in him as he took off his and Castiel’s clothes. He flipped the faerie over and kissed Castiel’s heaving chest, “I am going to make you feel so good, Cas. Don’t cum until I tell you or I am going to really hurt you.”

Castiel whimpered as Sam took his cock into his mouth and swallowed. The terror of getting his wings broken prevented Cas from cumming right then and there. He tried to use his voice to tell Sam to stop but the man flipped him over again and plunged his tongue into Castiel’s ass.

Sam couldn’t believe how good the faerie tasted. His tongue found the little ducts that secreted the sweetest taste around Castiel’s hole and licked until he felt his mouth cramp. Pulling away, he carefully slipped a finger in, “That okay, Cas?”

Castiel was keening in bliss as the human’s finger filled almost enough, “More! More! Doesn’t hurt good yet!”

Sam blushed and muttered, “Doesn’t have to hurt. It can just feel good, y’know.”

Castiel couldn’t hold back the sobs from Sam’s words and the feel of two fingers holding him open for Sam’s tongue to lick deeper. Sam was the worst. He was a truly cruel human for making Castiel feel like this. His wings were fluttering spastically for a few seconds at a time before getting exhausted. His body gave up and the only thing that wasn’t limp was his cock by the time the sun set.

Sam finally noticed the time of day turn to night when he realized his eyes weren’t closed as he sucked on the sweet puffy rim. “Oh, my bad, babe. You are so amazing for not coming. How would you like to cum, Castiel?”

Castiel convulsed in the dark trying to think of how he wished to cum. Then the room was lit and he saw Sam standing fully in the nude. He whimpered seeing the large cock bob at him. It was so huge to him and he didn’t know whether to cry or try push it into his mouth or ass, “C-cock. Your cock, Sam’s cock.”

Sam was stunned to see little ropes of cum land on Cas’ lap as the faerie whined in orgasm with his small hands out towards Sam’s cock, “I need it!”

Sam was still unknowingly under a spell so he pushed away Cas’ hands and licked Cas’ cock and thighs clean of salty honey sweet cum. The faerie’s very sensitive cock was hurting so good as the broad tongue lingered for a few minutes. Suddenly Cas had enough and starting digging his sharp nails into Sam’s scalp.

“No! No!” and then Castiel realized what he did. He froze and started sputtering, “Don’t kill me! Don’t hurt my wings! I’m sorry! You can lick me anywhere!”

Sam pulled away rubbing his head. The faerie before him was trying to scoot away. “Castiel, I would never hurt you like that! I’m not capable of such thing.”

Castiel looked up at him with a pout, “Are you sure?”

“Very,” Sam got on the bed for the first time and wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Though, if you feel bad for scratching me, you could say sorry to my cock.”

To Sam’s shock, his joke was taken literally with Castiel. The petite faerie scrambled down to wrap his tongue around as much of Sam’s shaft as it could. Sam moaned as he felt two hands tug on his length while the tongue focused more on his sensitive crown. He looked down to see the faerie’s eyes glow a brighter blue as he nursed Sam’s cock. He felt his orgasm hit him hard as Cas’ little moans vibrated his cock too perfectly.

Castiel drank the salty bitter fluid up with breathy pants. He was in awe at how more and more kept coming out. He licked up the cum dutifully. It tasted like his favorite mushrooms from the eastern part of the forest. He whined when Sam pulled him up despite a little patch of cum on the man’s hip. Sam kissed him. He was stunned. Sam was indeed a weird, cruel human to fall asleep holding Castiel in his arms.

An hour passed and Castiel needed to pee and eat. He wiggled his way free to duck out of the cottage to relieve himself in the dark. He came back into the cottage and sniffed around for food. There was a dull but delicious smell in a weird humming thing. He tugged on the handle and he hissed as a light blinded him for a second. When his eyes adjusted, he saw a box that smelled delicious. He opened it and was surprised by how cold it felt. He saw mushrooms and peppers on something red and golden. He closed his eyes praying it wasn’t blood or something disgusting before he took a quick bite. He chewed with a moan. It was just tomatoes but better. He loved the taste and pulled out the box from the humming machine to see Sam standing there with a smile and in sweat pants.

“So I see you like pizza, Cas. That’s good to know,” Sam walked over to help Castiel with the box. He takes the slices of vegetarian pizza away from a pouty Cas. “I have to heat these up. They will taste even better.”

“Are you certain?” Cas stared at the microwave whirring after Sam pressed buttons.

“I promise,” Sam pulled out some juice and then remembered that faeries supposedly liked cream. He only had some half and half. Hopefully that would work. He poured a cup of it and placed it in front a confused Castiel. “Uh, it’s cream. You should sip it. So, um. What do you do as a faerie?”

Cas sniffed the white liquid before sipping it. It was so sweet and smooth on his tongue. He got distracted for a moment by the cream before answering, “I live in the forest and do what I can to keep it pure. Ah!”

Sam laughed at how Cas was startled by the microwave beeping. Sam grabbed a plate and put the hot slices on it. Cas watched intently never setting down the cup of half and half. Sam grabbed his sketchbook and drew a quick sketch of Cas’ blissful and cream cover face. There was an innocence in new discoveries that Sam wanted to capture on paper.

Cas had watched Sam from time to time in the forest drawing before. He felt a little self conscious being the subject but the taste of warm pizza and cool cream made him complacent. Plus, Sam didn’t notice when Cas stole his slice of pizza until he was halfway through chewing on it.

“H-hey! Cas, I’m hungry, too,” Sam shook his head. “May I have my pizza back?”

Castiel felt guilt build up in his belly and he handed back the half slice to Sam. Sam felt his cheeks burn at those blue doe eyes. He showed Cas the sketches while he finished the bit of pizza.

Cas stared at the paper, “This is me?”

Sam blushed, “Yes. You like it?”

Cas ran a finger against the graphite before looking up at Sam, “Are you trying to court me?”

Sam sputtered in shock, “N-no! Why?”

Cas stared at him with frown, “Then why do you act this way?”

“I am an artist. This is what I do,” Sam shifted in his seat.

“I didn’t know artistry was so sexual,” Castiel muttered before standing up. “I want to be an artist, too. Let’s make more art, Sam.”

Sam gasped as Cas climbed up onto his lap and started rocking his hips. “Whoa, whoa. No, sex is sex. Art is different. Here.”

Castiel squirmed when Sam’s large hands lifted him up and turned him to lean back against Sam’s chest. Sam had him hold the sketchpad, “Good, now take this pencil and try creating lines.”

Cas held the pencil and cautiously ran the stick against the paper. Sam whispered gentle support into Cas’ hair. Cas looked around and started trying to draw a glass of cream. He figured it would be easy, but getting the lines to match up was challenging. He mewled when his fourth try was a success. Sam encouraged him to draw more things around them. Cas filled up the page with loose representations of pizza, TV, trees, Sam, and himself.

“I can’t wait to teach you how to paint, but it’s getting late. Should I drive you back to the forest?” Sam rubbed Cas’ thigh.

The faerie blushed and shook his head. Sam’s heart truly melted when Cas grabbed his hand tightly, “I wish to stay a little more. Please?”

“Okay, let’s brush our teeth and sleep,” Sam carried Cas to the bathroom. This time, Cas was excited to learn what Sam had to teach. And in the morning, he enjoyed the taste of Sam's cum once more.


End file.
